mozillafandomcom-20200213-history
SFX:Projects List
Welcome to version 2 (see version 1) of the SFX projects list. Please make any suggestions on the talk page, this page was launched April 21. The goal of this page is to make it easy to figure out what kind of projects you have time to do. Therefore, they're sorted by estimated time-taken. For general discussion not related to these projects or this list, please use Mozilla Community:Chat. Easy These projects should take less than 5-10 minutes to complete. Some involve input (such as the download.com review) but most involve using already-created materials to Spread Firefox. ;Download.com feedback (download.com page): Leave feedback for Firefox at download.com to help encourage others to try Firefox! ;Rate The Fox!: Rate the Fox lets you upload a screenshot of your Firefox and rate the others. This little game shows everybody, how many possibilities Firefox offers and it is fun to watch them all. A related Forum is also avaliable on the site. ;Firefox Support Petitions: Sign these online petitions urging various websites to support Firefox! Takes only a minute yet will help make the 'Fox work on even more websites. ;Firemonger: The Firemonger project was dedicated to providing an easy to use CD which contained the latest versions of Firefox and Thunderbird. ;Five Minute Challenge - IE Edition: A complement to the Five Minute Challenge (see below). A revolutionary article that explains security flaws and problems in Internet Explorer and how it costs YOU in 5 minutes or less. ;Five Minute Challenge (website):A flyer intended to guide a potential user through the biggest and best features of Firefox in 5 minutes or less. ;Mozilla Materials: A set of materials projects providing all sorts of wallpapers, banners, and flyers useful for spreading firefox. ;Spreading Firefox Guidebook: A short guidebook to aid your quest to Spread Firefox ;Standardized Letters: A set of letters usable for convincing an official of sorts (net admin, city official) to make Firefox the standard for the organization. ;SFX:Teams: These teams involve installing a simple program on your computer and joining a team, which allows the program to process data in coordination with many other computers to achieve a greater goal. This is easy in that all you have to do to participate is setup a program and let it run. Medium The following may take up to an hour or more to complete. ;College Representatives:A community led revival of the abandoned College Reps program. Still in preliminary stages. ;Mambo Spread Firefox:A theme for Mambo to mimic the Spread Firefox site, useful for setting up a local version of Spread Firefox. ;Mosaic image: A project to combine many screenshots of websites in Firefox to create a mosaic resembling the Firefox logo ;Stats Tracking: A project to track statistics across various websites to determine trends in Firefox usage in various markets. ;Firefox flash banners: A project to create attractive, ready to use, animated banners (top-horizontal, side-vertical etc.) of standard size, in flash. ;Sponsor for Firefox: A project to get companies to sponsor Firefox. Email a company about sponsoring Firefox. Difficult ;Firefox S5: A community project to create a Firefox presentation slide show in S5 format. ;Media Response: A project of writing letters to correct inaccurate press reports or depictions of Firefox in the media. ;Skinning: Spread Firefox via skinning by doing Firefox based skins for programs like Winamp, WindowBlinds or any other program. Misc ;MozNetwork http://moznetwork.org/: Community designed and managed resources and tools for the Mozilla community. See also * SFX:Teams - A list of sfx 'teams'. * SFX:Featured Projects - Previous featured projects * Category:SFX Projects - An automated list of SFX projects * Category:Dead SFX Projects - A list of inactive sfx projects Category:Spread Firefox